memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tractor beam
tractor beam]] A tractor beam is an attenuated linear graviton beam used by starships and space stations to control the movement of external objects. The beam places spatial stresses on the object in specific areas allowing the ship using the tractor beam to hold the object in a fixed location or alter its position or trajectory. While tractor beams are normally used to pull objects towards the beam source, or to tow objects, they can also be set to repel objects. ( ) Tractor beams are generally only used at sub-warp velocities. To safely tow a vessel at warp speed, the target vessel's engines must be deactivated to avoid shearing forces against towing vessel. Using a tractor beam can be done at warp speed only if both vessels' speeds are exactly matched. ( ) The First Federation vessel Fesarius was capable of towing a vessel at high warp for prolonged periods without stressing the hull of target ship. ( ) Borg vessels also have the capability of holding starships securely while traveling at warp speed. ( ) However, if a vessel's tractor beam is strong enough, its graviton field can reinforce the structural integrity of a target vessel, keeping its hull from succumbing to stresses normally exhibited by a tractor field. ( ) When using a tractor beam to force another vessel out of warp speed, otherwise known as a "warp tow", both vessels must be matching velocity at the time of the tractor beam initiation. This brings tremendous risk to both vessels. However, if both vessels' hulls are strong enough to withstand the stress, they can both be brought out of warp with the tractor beam still engaged if the towing vessel carefully disengages the warp drive while engaging the impulse engines. ( ) of the ]] Most Federation vessels are equipped with a tractor beam emitter on the aft ventral hull, as it is the best location for towing objects. Secondary emitters are also placed in other locations. Smaller tractor beams are installed within shuttlebays to assist in docking and landing maneuvers. ( ) The stress of a Romulan tractor beam caused sub-microscopic deformations in the structural integrity, specially the nose section and aft thrusters, of the type 15 shuttlepod Onizuka, when used in an effort to stop a target craft. ( ) The Borg favored the use of a considerably more advanced tractor beam when engaging in combat. It is capable of rapidly draining a vessel's shields while holding the vessel in place, rendering it virtually helpless against the cutting beam that it is often used in conjunction with. Furthermore, the sheer size of the Borg cube permits the tractor beam to be used with considerable effectiveness against even ships as large as the . They also have the ability to utilize tractor beams at warp velocities. ( ; ; ) A carefully modulated tractor beam can be used to affect ship-to-ship weaponry. In 2372, Lieutenant Commander Worf of the suggested using such a beam against a attack cruiser. When put into practice his plan was successful, deflecting some of the vessel's disruptor fire and reducing its effectiveness by fifty percent. ( ) In 2371, B'Elanna Torres devised a plan to create a subspace tractor beam, which was a standard tractor beam modified to match subspace interference. This modification required more power than a standard tractor beam and could cut through subspace interference. ( ) See also *Mooring beam *Multiphasic tractor beam *Grappler External link * Category:Technology de:Traktorstrahl